This invention relates in general to aeronautics, and more particularly, to aerial cargo unloading by parachute extraction.
In the past, airdrop cargo loads have been extracted from the aircraft by one or more 28-foot extraction parachutes. At times, the cargo has failed to be drawn from the aircraft because of human error, aircraft lock malfunction, or parachute material damage. When a failure or malfunction occurs, the extraction parachute is left trailing behind the aircraft. The parachute can generate drag forces high enough to stall the aircraft. The cargo handler must go behind the load and use a knife to manually cut the extraction line. This is an extremely dangerous and potentially life-threatening maneuver. When more than one extraction parachute is used, the aircraft must proceed to the nearest airfield for an emergency landing.